Beyond's Burden
by BondSlave
Summary: It has been one year since the LABB murder case and Beyond Birthday is in a Prison Psychward. He has escaped exacusion due to a mysterious handler saying he is mentally ill. But he is being abused by his caretakers. Who will come to his rescue? LxBB Yaoi
1. Abused

Authors Note: Well, I requested Beyond Life to write this story from her perspective, only sending her a quick uh summary of the events that somewhat take place, permitting her to take the story where ever she wanted, with plans of writing my own original version to compare ideas from two different perspectives. I have read her first chapter and have decided to write out my first chapter.

* * *

Chapter One: Abused

The room was small, nothing but cracked stone floors and stone walls, with only a large barred window with double, paned bullet proof glass allowing the access of sunlight to pour in from over head. A small cot rested directly beneath the window, directly opposite the heavy cell door, and laying upon the small cot rested a tall, slender and heavily bandaged figure.

From all due appearances the figure had black hair and was dressed in a thin white cotton short sleeved shirt with small tiny blue triangular shapes decorating it, attempting to be some sort of pattern. The left side of the figures face, including his mouth was obscured by dirty bandages, yellowing from the center outward as if with infection, as was his neck. Both of his arms were bandaged as well, only his fingers peaking out from beneath the dirty, yellowing bandages. The figures lower half was clad in the same thin white cotton, and underneath that cotton were more bandages. Seventy-five percent of the figures body were covered in bandages, concealing away the ugly scars left behind by still ailing third degree burns.

The figures only exposed eye fluttered open, his pupil contracting and realigning slightly as his vision came into focus, the morning light harsh on his sleepy gaze. He blinked, a long exhaling of breath echoing about the empty room, resounding off of the stone walls and floor. He was in pain, agony, pure agony…and yet laying still eased his discomfort…if only slightly. _How long had it been since I've been out of this cell? Off of this bed? _He could not even remember the last time he'd seen anything outside of his cell. And could only figure it had been months since he'd been off of the bed. He shifted his head slightly, pain shooting up his neck and across the left side of his face as he turned his gaze towards the cell door as the scrape of a key shifting the tumblers echoed through out the cell, quickly followed by the heavy door opening and the appearance of two male nurse aids, the cause of his torment. "Well, well, well." The tallest of the two guards said, eyes narrowed while his partner jingled the keys. "It's breakfast time freak show." The guard said before snapping his fingers. Through the door came yet another male nurse wheeling a simple cart with a tray of food. He wheeled it near the bed before exiting the cell, closing the door behind him. The tall guard approached the cart and leaned down and sniffed. "Hmmmm, smells good doesn't it Beyond?" He asked sarcastically.

The man laying upon the bed now known as Beyond continued to eye the guard wearily, but at the same time couldn't help but be just a little hopeful, even if the thoughts were in vein. The food did really smell good, exceptionally good. He felt the painful aching in his stomach and feel as his mouth started salivating. He was starving, literally. It had been four days since his last meal, which in truth had only been a few bites of unbuttered toast. "Oatmeal, citrus and toast. A good wholesome breakfast."

Beyond watched bitterly as the guard wheeled the cart towards the small toilet and dumping the contents of the cart into the bowl. It was like this every morning. "But seeing as you are in this current condition," The guard began as he turned back towards the bed. "it doesn't seem to be the kind of breakfast you should be having."

"Now Beyond, it's time for your medicine." The second guard, the one with the keys stated, a rather mischievous and cruel smirk crossing both guards features. Beyond's eye widened and he attempted to launch himself from the bed, but in his weakened condition his reactions were far to slow and he could not avoid the hand that shot out with great speeds and grabbed onto a thick chunk of his black hair. A high pitched shrill sound escaped his throat as he was yanked back and off of the bed, his frail body crashing against the hard, cold concrete floor.

Beyond felt his elbow slam against the concrete floor, a pained and muffled yelp escaping him when he felt something crack. No doubt he fractured his elbow. His head jerked at an awkward angle as his body slammed against the floor, his head still being held by the guard. The guard released his hair and he instinctively curled into a ball as both guards began kicking at any part of him they could connect to. Blows from in front and behind him made him jerk and squirm and yelp as he twisted on the floor, attempting to dodge the blows. With each kick a muffled scream would escape his covered mouth.

The shorter of the guards stooped down and grabbed Beyond by the shoulders and forced him onto his stomach before straddling his back and holding him down. The taller guard balling his hands into fists and dropping down before slamming his right first against the side of Beyond's head, than his left hand than his right than his left over and over again. "How. Do. You. Like. That. You. Filthy. F*cking. Murderer!" He questioned angrily, each word being accented with another blow to the defenseless mans head. The guard continued slamming his fists into the other mans head until blood smeared across his knuckles and several droplets of blood splattered to the concrete floor.

Beyond's battered head was slightly bowed, his nose and cheek pressed against the hard floor, blood oozing from his nose and dripping down the side of his face and strands of his hair to ooze onto the floor. He felt the weight on top of him lighten before he was roughly grabbed and rolled onto his back. He blinked, the guards face swimming in and out of his focus.

"How do you like the blunt trauma?"

He grunted as he was kicked in the side as the guard stood up. "Let's get him back on the bed, we have other inmates to check on."

He felt himself being lifted from the floor and not so carefully placed onto the bed. He felt his wrists and ankles strapped down and knew it would be a very long time till he left his bed again. The guards would no doubt say he'd tried to commit suicide again, after all…he was considered suicidal, and thus he would be strapped down to prevent further injury to himself.

Once the door closed Beyond broke down. His body trembled and broken breathy sounds escaped him as he sobbed upon the bed. He wanted to die. He had wanted to die for a very long time, since before he attempted suicide. He knew he wasn't going to die. He was fed just enough to keep him alive, liquids were always provided to keep him from dying of dehydration. _Though my infections could kill me if they go unchecked for much longer. They'll poison my blood, my heart will pump that poison through my body and eventually it will kill me…there's always hope. _The blood oozing from his head was already beginning to clot. Blood, infection ooze and tears dampened the cotton bandages making him feel dirtier and soggier. He continued to sob. Just like he did every morning and every evening. He wanted to die.

* * *

Authors Note: Forgive the shortness and crappyness of this chapter, I'm not good with abuse…I don't really know how to write about abuse so forgive the horridness which is this chapter. The next ones will hopefully be better. Now please follow this link to read Beyond Life's version: http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/ 5859514/1/ Beyond_the_Case (just take out the spaces)


	2. Ache and Inclination

Authors Note: Forgive my ignorance in my previous Authors Note, Beyond Life is a he! Not a She! Okay. Also, sorry about it taking so long…I haven't been feeling very good recently. Now that, that has been corrected on with this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two: Ache and Inclination

He was done. Done fighting, done trying. He wept openly, he didn't care anymore. Beyond had been visited by his _caretakers _earlier that morning and like every morning was given _"a taste of his own medicine". _After un-bandaging his body, exposing his unhealed third degree burns to the unforgiving chill of his cell he was once again subject to some blunt trauma (he was almost certain he'd have brain damage by the time he _finally _died) before being strangled. He had actually hoped they would kill him, put him out of his misery…but it seemed they had to much fun playing with his already scarred sanity.

Beyond lay upon the cot sobbing pathetically as he gazed up towards the window above his bed. The straps used to restrain him to the bed cut painfully into his wrists and ankles and the feeling of the sheets on his unprotected burns felt like torture. He felt as if a million micro-suns were searing into his flesh. His blood covered clothes had been removed to be 'washed' though Beyond truly doubted he would be getting them back. Now he was left exposed, naked and in agony. _'I hate my life. Why can't I just die already?'_

*

"This is an absolute OUTRAGE!" A young female nurse nearly shouted as she slammed her clipboard down upon the pharmaceutical counter glaring at the tall guard standing across the wooden counter opposite herself. "NOT ONE CHECK UP HAS BEEN SCHEDULED FOR BEYOND BIRTHDAY!" Her eyes narrowed and she lifted her finger before his face, her voice lowering to a growl. "Not. One!"

The guard shrugged his shoulders seemingly oblivious towards the young woman's obvious outrage.

"Not my problem."

She snarled picked up her clipboard, walked around the counter and passed the guard with a snarl. She couldn't believe that Beyond Birthday had recovered so completely and so quickly after being nearly burned alive. It was just not done like that, and with no check up appointments or the filling of pain killers and burn lotions she was beginning to wonder what those dumb Neanderthals were up to.

The nurse walked down the halls of the prisons psyche ward, clipboard in hand as she passed the many cells. She had been down there before, but she had never actually stopped in on an inmate…technically it was against the rules, but she was in charge of filling pills and she knew damn well Beyond Birthday had not been receiving pills. She stopped outside of his cell door and looked up at the numbers above the doorframe. **13 13. **

She pulled out her keys found the correct one and slipped it into the lock, turning it and unlocking the door. She grabbed the handle and pushed open the door. She gasped eyes wide and dropped her keys. "Oh my God!" She cried in a whisper before quickly closing the door behind her and rushing across the room to the figure laying on the bed. "Beyond? Beyond?" She questioned being careful as she gripped his shoulder, being sure not to tough a burnt section. "Are you okay? What on earth is going on here?" She demanded and angry expression coming across her features.

Beyond eyed her. _**Ophelia Homers**_ was her name, followed but a barrage of numbers that he translated to her death date. He inwardly sighed, she would have a long life…hopefully a good life. Ophelia Homers, the pharmaceutical nurse was a small woman, only five foot three inches with short straight red hair, creamy skin, green eyes hidden behind a pair of orange tinted glasses and dressed in a nurse uniform. She was obviously enraged by his predicament…it seemed no one besides his abusers had known what was going on. Perhaps it would stop? Maybe she could help him?

The girl scowled and pulled out a pill bottle from her pocket and huffed. "I knew those bastards were up to something! I wish I'd investigated sooner!" she breathed angrily as she rose and crossed to the sink, pouring some water into a cup before returning to the bed. She knelt down. "Here, this is oxycodone, it will help kill the pain." She stated pressing to tablets against his dry lips. He didn't argue with her and simply pulled the tablets into his mouth before swallowing them with the water she offered him moments later. She set the now empty cup down and sighed. "Damn I am so mad right now. I don't care what you've done in life you don't deserve this! You're a human being! And you ought to be treated as such!" She snapped before standing. "I'll be right back with some burn soothing lotion and new bandages…" She glanced down at him and blushed slightly. "And some new clothes." She then turned and exited.

*

While the nurse walked back to get the thing she needed she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number she never thought she would need to use. She pressed the phone to her ear as she grabbed the items and tucked them in her pockets. The phone ran several times before a filtered voice answered. "Hi…umm, this is Orphan…I don't know if you remember me…" She paused as the voice confirmed that he did in fact remember her. "Well, I would like to get in contact with you, when I'm not at work. I need to talk to you about a certain inmate here at the prison. A Beyond Birthday."

**Authors Note: Orphan or Ophelia is a made up character of my own creation whom I have used in my other Death Note fan-fictions. Please do not use with out permission. Anyway, I know this chapter isn't much but it needed to be done so I could write the next chapter. Please leave a review. Thanks. **


	3. visitor

**Authors Note: I would usually update only once Beyond Life has updated, but it was pointed out to me that it has been two months since the last update and I feel rather bad about that. So, here is an update. No more sadness! Only smiles! Don't make me beg. **

**Thanks goes too **Neku the Last Reaper**, **thunder arrow alchemist**, **Beyond Life **and **MelloFangirl **for reviewing chapter two. You all make me smile! Now, on with the story! **

* * *

Chapter Three: Visitor

It was three P.M. and Orphan sat at the nurses station working on the daily crossword puzzle. She was on break and had decided it was a little to gray and cold outside to go out and enjoy her break on the grounds. As she wrote in the last answer, successfully solving the otherwise difficult crossword puzzle in record time, she glanced up at the white faced clock on the wall. _'Quarter after.' _She thought before turning her eyes back down to the crossword puzzle. _'He should be here any minute.' _She sighed. She didn't know what was going to happen, if things would change or if things would be left just the way they were. She hoped not. She may have only been a third generation child of the Whammy Institute, but she still felt for the first Generation Beyond Birthday.

* * *

The guard was momentarily stunned into silence, lips parted, eyes wide, shoulders stiff as he gazed at the young man who had just finished at the registration counter and was awaiting to be escorted, by him, to cell 1313. The guard blinked and shook himself slightly. "Umm, are you carrying anything on you? Like a cell phone, keys, anything that could be used as a potential weapon?" The guard questioned, as was protocol. The tall, scrawny young man made a humming sound as he cocked his head at an odd angle and shoved his thin, bony hand into his baggy jean pocket.

"Just a cell phone." He said in a not so deep, yet some how monotone voice as he pulled out a rather ugly gray cell phone. The guard took the phone and put it in a plastic bin where it could be reclaimed once the odd visitor left. He gave the youth an odd questioning look as he eyed him up and down.

The youth had messy black hair that fell into his unusually large slate eyes, a pale triangular face, long slender neck and an obviously lanky build hidden beneath a baggy white, long sleeved shirt and baggy blue jeans.

The guard shook his head.

"I'm going to have to pat you down just to check." he stated. The youth shot him an annoyed look before listing his arms and spreading his legs slightly. The guard normally wouldn't have done this, but seeing as people had often tried smuggling things into the prison by use of baggy clothes, he wasn't willing to take any chances. He began patting the youth down.

Once the guard was sure the odd visitor wasn't concealing anything else in his baggy clothes he began leading him back through the prison. He was uncomfortable with the figure walking behind him, large eyes unblinking and focused forward, back slouched and thin hands shoved into baggy pockets. It was unnerving how similar the young man was to the inmate he had come to visit. It was obvious they had a lot of physical similarities, minus the fact the inmate was severely burned. The guard cleared his throat, unable to take the awkward silence any longer. "So," He began in a nervous tone. "Are you a relative of the inmate?" He asked.

"No I am not."

"Oh, one of the victims?"

"No."

The guard wasn't exactly sure how to handle the rather apathetic man. They were close in age no doubt, but were very different. The guard was relatively new to the job and was wondering how many odd people he would end up meeting when on duty. If every meeting would be like this he was sure he wouldn't last the month. "So, what is your business with the inmate?" He paused.

"I used to know the inmate and am just visiting."

Once they arrived at the door, the guard pulled his keys out of his pockets and unlocked the door. "Just bang on the door when you are ready to leave." He stated as he opened the door and stepped aside. The youth nodded and stepped forward.

* * *

He could hear faint voices speaking just beyond his cell door. Who where they? Were the guards back for another round of tormenting him? Perhaps they were just passer biers who had paused for a moment in order to cure a laps in conversation. He hissed in pain as he shifted slightly. He was _so_ stiff from laying in one position for so long and knew he needed to move, if only slightly to ease the muscles in his neck and back. _Let alone help the circulation in my legs as well. _He thought as he bit back another hiss of pain. Ophelia had done him a great kindness when she'd re-bandaged his burns after cleaning them and rubbing on some ointment, but her kindness was, unfortunately short lived. For that morning when the guards had arrived to _not _give him his breakfast and also give him his _medicine _they had cruelly removed the bandages and rubbed his burns raw with salt. Beyond sniffled slightly, he could still feel the stinging the mineral had caused upon his raw skin.

Instead of shifting his head and causing himself even more pain, he merely averted his gaze in attempt to see who was entering his cell when he heard the lock click and the door creak open. Unfortunately his right eye, the eye facing the door was heavily bandaged, preventing him from seeing who was entering. _They strip me naked and rub me raw but they leave the bandages on my face on…. _He heard the door close and silence befall his prison once more. The silence dragged on for what felt like an eternity causing his nerves to tingle and his anxiety levels to skyrocket, no doubt along with his blood pressure. He wanted to cry out and ask who was there, in fear that the guards had returned to do unspeakable horrors to his person again but could not. He could not speak for his mouth and chin were bandaged as well, and even if they were not, he hadn't spoken in over a year, he doubted that he even could anymore. He didn't so much shift as he did kneed at the bedding with his fingers, pulling at the dingy white sheets covered in his blood and the yellow infectious puss that oozed from his re-opened burns, and wiggled his toes against the slightly whiter section of sheet in anxiety. His heart skipped a beat when a light knock on the cell door echoed through his cell. He could hear the shuffling of feet moving towards the door. The door opened, inaudible words were exchanged, the door was closed and the sound of approaching foot falls could be heard.

A shadow fell across his nude frame, his kneading increased slightly with his fear, the leather straps restraining his wrists rubbing the flesh raw. "I had, such high expectations for you." His uncovered eye widened, his pupils dilating slightly as the soft, emotionless and monotone voice spoke and a face swam into his line of vision. "Beyond Birthday."

_L…Lawliet…. Are you, really L? _

* * *

**Authors Note: I visited my uncle in a mental hospital when I was eleven, they really make you go through all this when you go in. It's such a bother. I hope you like this chapter. And I hope to update again soon, though I would like to keep the pattern of Beyond Life updating than me. **


	4. Plan of action

Authors Note: Seeing as I will not be able to complete the fourteen unfinished stories on my FFN profile I have decided to update each unfinished story once a month. I have created a check of sheet, and if I fail to update in a month without good reason (sick, in hospital or away) I will have to post two updates for each story. I hope this is agreeable with all of you. Now, on with the update.

* * *

Thanks goes to Fairylust, Kitori-xxx, Sarifina Filth, ScarredToDeathYaoi, Selene Ruby Rose Snape, thunder arrow alchemist and Neku the Last Reaper for reviewing chapter three.

Chapter Four: Plan of Action

The cell was pregnant with silence the two figures, one laying strapped to a hospital cot, the other standing, hands shoved deep into the pockets of baggy blue jeans, remaining still and quiet as they eyed one another.

Beyond lay deathly still, his uncovered eye wide as he gazed up at the person standing above him.

The figure stood at five eight and had wildly messy black hair, large owl like eyes with dark bags resting beneath the gray irises, evident of countless sleepless nights. His skin was fine and creamy in color. He was lanky, and wore a baggy white shirt that hung low and revealed his fine collarbone, baggy blue jeans and a pair of beat up tennis sneakers.

Beyond was surprised how similar they both looked, it was eerie, even to him, the master of disguise. He gazed up at the one person he hated the most, and loved above all others. He could feel his heart pounding hard against his bruised ribcage.

L raised a hand and stuck his thumb against his bottom lip, nibbling on his fingernail as he gazed blankly down at the naked figure. His gray eyes traveled along his body, taking in the irritated red burns. "So," He said in a quiet, monotone, finally breaking the silence. "Orphan was correct."

He let out the lowest of sighs before pulling out a small white bottle and a role of gauze.

Beyond blinked. So, Orphan had been the second person to enter his cell, or at least sticking her hand in to give the bottle of ointment and gauze to L.

The detective, the one who helped prevent his death, either by his own attempt at suicide or being executed in a state prison, squatted down and popped the cap of the ointment, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. "I must apologize B,"

Beyond let out an indignant grunt through the stained gauze that was wrapped over his mouth. L looked at him. "Beyond." L corrected himself as he smeared the ointment on his hands. "If I had known that you would be treated so poorly here, I never would have left you here." L frowned as he lifted his hands and rested them at the highest exposed burn. Beyond's eye snapped closed and he groaned in discomfort. L continued to rub the ointment on the raw burned areas. "I had Watari do thorough investigations of this place and it checked out fine." he huffed. "I hate it when information is unreliable." He grumbled as he continued smearing, rubbing and applying.

After squirting some more ointment onto his fingers and continuing to apply it to the burns L's hands began slowly lowering down the younger man's stomach. As he reached the junction between the bony hips a pained groan escaped the other man and he jerked slightly. L lifted his fingers, leaning closer to examine the burn. Besides being raw and obviously reopened there was a deep gouge. L's eyes narrowed and he traced his finger around the injury, calculating the length and depth. He could feel the younger man trembling beneath him, his breathing coming in gasping pants, he was obviously uncomfortable with even the light tracing of L's finger. L pushed the image of the gouge to the back of his mind as he leaned back and began unwinding the gauze.

Once Beyond's burns were properly treated and he was wrapped up in gauze, a little extra layer protecting the wound resting between the narrow hipbones, L stood and gazed down at the man. "Tomorrow evening you will be transferred to a safe environment, where you shall be watched over and taken care of. The two guards who have been miss treating you have been dealt with. Orphan will be keeping an eye on you till tomorrow." He informed as he turned and shuffled back across the cell.

Beyond laid their, stiffly rubbing his wrists, having been untied by the man shuffling towards his cell door. He could hear the tapping of the old rutty sneakers upon the concrete floor, and the rustling of the baggy jeans. He heard the cell door open, and then close. He closed his eyes. He had finally met the famous L, _the _detective L. Beyond was torn between love and hate for the man, as he always had been. His hate being fueled by anger, anger towards the man who once again, was preventing his death.

* * *

Authors Note: I realize this chapter has absolutely not substance, forgive me, but it was a necessary step to be taken for the chapters that follow.


	5. Memories

Authors Note: Damn. It's been sixteen months since my last update. I apologize. It started with waiting and hoping that Beyond Life would update his telling of this plotline but it seems he's dropped out of the race (no it wasn't a competition, more of an experiment.) Pity really, I rather liked his take on the plotline. That's why I'd asked him to write along with me. All well. After awhile I just forgot. Well, here I am! Alive and updating!

* * *

Thanks goes to: _Raspberrih, Bleeding-Strawberry-Jam, Fairylust, Nickkie-A _and _Neku the Last Reaper _for reviewing the last chapter. It means a lot.

* * *

Chapter Five: Memories

* * *

Beyond Birthday wasn't bothered by the guards again. Orphan attended to him, giving him medicine and changing his bandages as well as helping him sip at a protein shake. It had taken a good measure of effort on his end to keep the shake down; it had been such a long time since he'd filled his stomach with more than a nibble of bread or a sip of water that his insides protested adamantly against the shake, but he'd managed. Orphan had also brought him a pair of clean white pajamas. Pajamas that were at least two sizes to big on him but he wouldn't complain. They were light and didn't hurt him when the material brushed against him. Orphan was a sweet girl, Beyond had found when she'd come to him sometime after noon to give him a sponge bath-a good hour before attempting to feed him and clothe him.

"You're lucky Beyond." she stated as she soaked the sponge in the large bucket of warm soapy water. Beyond, stripped naked lay on a plastic board on his bed, all of his bandages removed. He would have snorted but such noises did not come easily to him anymore. "You'll be taken care of now."

'_Did it ever occur to you that I don't __**want**__ to be taken care of?'_

"You'll get the treatment that you deserve." She continued, wringing out the sponge before leaning forward and lightly washing at his scarred flesh. It wasn't exactly a pleasant experience. For one thing, it was uncomfortable to be completely naked in front of the girl. But to have her wash him? The sponge though softer than most still caused his burns to sting painfully. He clenched his jaws, _which only caused more pain to shoot down his neck_, as noises of discomfort started in his throat.

"I know it's uncomfortable but you don't want to be covered in dry blood and flaky skin do you?"

'_Is that a rhetorical question?' _

"Why do you hate him so?"

Beyond blinked, tilting his head slightly as he looked down at her. His injured eye though blood shot and blurry helped him spot exactly where it was she was kneeling besides his bed. She wasn't looking at his face, instead paying close attention to his side where she was currently washing away blood and dead skin. "L I mean. Why do you hate him?"

'_You should hate him to.' _

"I've never met L. I've always wondered about him though. I remember once while I was at Whammy's L contacted the orphans and spoke to us over the computer. We didn't see him of course and his voice was filtered but it was him. He interacted with us, answered questions… it was amazing. He was amazing. So, why do you hate him?" She asked finally turning her gaze to look at him. Beyond's brows furrowed and he turned his gaze to the ceiling of the cell.

"I don't expect you to answer. It's just… I'm curious." She mumbled before he felt her return to her work. It stung, but he didn't do more than flinch.

'_Why do I hate him? Why do __**you**__ think I hate him? You're probably wrong. It's not due to some complex reasoning. It's actually pretty simple really. I hate him because he took away the only good thing I ever had.' _Beyond closed his eyes and breathed heavily through his nose, nostrils flaring as the painful memories swam at the forefront of his mind.

* * *

_He'd been seven-years-old when he'd first met him. He went by Alister but his real name was Richard Roche. The few others at the orphanage simply referred to him as A. He was nine-years-old, two years older than Beyond Birthday. _

_A had fine brown-red hair that fell to his ears lightly, cream skin with freckles decorating his nose and bright hazel eyes. His usual attire was a pair of simple black cotton pants and a long sleeved grey stripped shirt. _

_Alister was an intelligent kid, driven, but quiet. Beyond found he preferred Alister's company compared to the other 'noisy' children. It didn't take long for the two to become friends. In fact they got along rather well. Alister didn't seem to mind Beyond's quirks and habits and Beyond helped encourage Alister to be more out going. They were good for each other. _

_They stayed close friends for years. Unlike some of the other children chosen to compete to be the successor to the great Detective L, they didn't let their scores or the competition come between them. Beyond and Alister's scores would shift back and forth until Beyond took up place as L's second. Alister didn't mind but he still tried his hardest. He had a hunger to prove himself that Beyond admired. _

_When K and F started hounding Alister about the scores and placing and accusing him of cheating Beyond was the first to go to his aid. He'd stated bluntly that if Alister had been cheating Rodger, Watari and L would have been the first to know it. There would be no cheating and there would be no name calling. At least not when the name calling was directed at his best friend. _

_As time went on and the pair got older Alister started changing. Looking back Beyond knows that he should have seen the change. Should have noticed it. Should have said something, done something, anything. Anything if it would have changed things. Maybe he did notice-no, he did notice. He'd known. But, at the time, he hadn't quite understood what it was exactly that he knew. _

_For as long as Beyond could remember his world was tinted red. It wasn't that he didn't see colors, it was just that most of the colors he saw were red. He'd also always been able to tell someone's real name. Beyond had never talked about this odd ability of his because it was obvious that it wasn't normal and others did not have his abilities. He'd never really thought about it. The ability didn't hinder him in anyway. So he ignored it. Although sometimes, when there was nothing of importance to do, he'd find himself starring at people and trying to make sense of the dancing numbers above their head. The numbers were random and didn't seem to have any type of pattern. Or at least not one that Beyond could figure out or was familiar with. _

_They numbers had looked odd that day. Beyond didn't know why but they just did. There was something particular about the numbers that danced above Alister's head, something that made them different from the numbers dancing above the other's heads. He should have known then that something was wrong. But he hadn't. Hadn't understood the meaning of the dancing and rotating numbers. _

_Alister had been unusually quiet that week. More so than was considered normal for the sixteen-year-old. Beyond should have noticed. Should have said something. But no. He'd been to distracted. To busy. To busy for his best friend. _

"_Alister, what are you doing? Are you seriously just going to sit here all day starring off into space?" Beyond asked with a smile and a dry unusual chuckle, tilting his head to the side and nibbling at his rather long index fingernail. Alister had looked at him, his lips turning up only slightly in a very small smile._

"_That ones new."_

_Beyond beamed._

"_Oh yes. I was working on more of a dry chuckle. Something a little deeper."_

"_How is it going?"_

"_Not splendid. I'm sure it will be more affective once my voice has finished changing completely. But seriously, are you just going to sit here?" Beyond crouched down, resting his weight on the balls of his feet, his arms stretched down between his knees, long fingers helping balance him as he looked at his friend who was seated on a floor cushion in the corner of one of the many game rooms. _

"_I'm sure it will B." Alister sighed and sat up a bit more before standing. Beyond looked up at him from his crouched position curiously._

"_Where are you going?"_

_Alister offered a smile. _

"_Don't worry about it." The smile didn't reach his eyes as he turned and headed for the door. Beyond should have worried about it. _

_The single round, the single loud blast of gunfire caused an outbreak of surprised cries and a flurry of motion that left many if not all dazed and confused. Adults were running about yelling orders to older orphans while the younger children cried, frightened by the loud sound._

_Beyond had been the first to the room. __**Their**__ room. He'd been the first. His dark eyes had widened in shock and horror at what he'd found. Blood. So much blood. It was splattered everywhere. On the end of the bedspread, the floor… He couldn't have helped but empty the contents of his stomach as adults barged in, cries of surprise and horror escaping them as they moved into the room barking orders. Orders to call nine-one-one. Someone was talking to him. Gripping at his shoulder trying to pull him away but he wouldn't move. Couldn't move. He couldn't rip his eyes away from the bloodied, unmoving corps. His name was still there. But the numbers. The __**numbers**__ were gone._

* * *

Beyond's eyes fluttered open when he felt warm water being lightly washed over him to rid his body of soap. It stung. But he barely felt it. The pain in his heart and mind were far greater. His closed his eyes again, tears leaking from his eyes. Orphan would think it was just the pain of the burns. But it wasn't.

'_You ask why I hate him?'_

* * *

_When he'd finally been hauled to his feet and was being forcefully dragged from the room he couldn't tare his gaze away from the piece of paper laying bloodied near the lifeless body of his best friend. And he would never be able to forget what had been written on the paper: __**I'd never be good enough. -A**_

* * *

Beyond gritted his teeth, eyes squinting tightly shut, brows wrinkled.

'_I hate him because he killed my best friend.'_

* * *

Authors Note: Oh angst. I didn't want to get into to much detail with Beyond's memory. I really just wanted to give the basics, to give it a more raw feeling maybe. I don't think I succeeded.


End file.
